Enceinte !
by Elsar
Summary: Max est enceinte. Mais qui est le père ? Et comment va-t-elle l'annoncer à Logan et à... Alec ? MaxAlec. Fic entière.


_Les commentaires sont bien sûr souhaités à cette adresse : __elsar@caramail.com__. L'histoire est basée sur le couple Max/Alec._

**ENCEINTE ! ! !**

**JAM PONY**

A peine Max fut-elle entrée dans le bâtiment qu'Alec l'aborda : 

Max, quel plaisir de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? 

La jeune fille le regarda, dubitative : même si leurs relations s'approfondissaient de jours en jours, tant de tact et de diplomatie ne lui ressemblait guère…

Accouche Alec. De quoi as-tu besoin ? Mais de toi mon ange… Seulement de toi. Mais encore ? Il y a une soirée chez M.Ramos et il a décidé d'exposer à tous son magnifique Picasso. Tu connais ma passion pour l'art pré-impulsion… Et tu ne sens pas assez doué pour y arriver seul, le railla-t-elle. Vois-tu, c'est une soirée privée… Et il faudrait faire du charme au molosse qu'ils mettront à l'entrée si on veut faire une entrée discrète… Et rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis censée dire oui ? Mais pour la même raison que tout le monde Max, l'argent. Nous avons tous besoin d'argent, toi y compris… Bip, bip, bip. Je ne vous paye pas à rien faire, les coupa Normal. Ce soir, 20 heures. Je passe te prendre, conclut Alec avant de partir. 

Max soupira : il avait raison, cela paraissait cynique et terriblement matériel mais elle avait besoin d'argent pour vivre. Elle se dirigea vers Original Cindy et lui annonça qu'elle ne serait pas là ce soir.

**CHEZ M.RAMOS**

Ils étaient tous les deux cachés, attendant le bon moment pour sauter par-dessus l'immense mur qui encerclait la propriété. Alec observait Max, il se demandait, curieux, comment elle allait s'y prendre pour faire un bond de cinq mètres en robe de soirée. Non pas qu'il se plaigne de cette tenue, les courbes de la jeune fille étaient plus qu'appétissantes… Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans son cerveau à cette dangereuse pensée : il ne s'autorisait pas à penser à Max dans ces termes. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi. Elle n'appartenait à personne même pas à Logan (Il eut un sourire : comme si Max pouvait "appartenir" à quelqu'un…). Pourtant ils avaient réussi à vaincre le virus, à croire que des mois d'attente les avaient intimidés. Il fut interrompu dans ces pensées par un signe rapide que lui adressa Max avant de franchir le mur d'enceinte. Le jeune homme poussa un sifflement admiratif : manifestement il avait eu tort de croire que des vêtements pouvaient constituer un obstacle pour une X-5 !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immense porte, les prédictions d'Alec se réalisèrent : un homme, très proche de l'armoire à glace, leur réclama peu aimablement une invitation.

Le visage de Max se métamorphosa, un sourire sensuel apparut sur ses lèvres et elle remonta outrageusement sa robe avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille du vigile. Alec ne sut jamais ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire mais celui-ci afficha soudainement un sourire courtois et s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Max entra dans la pièce mais lorsque Alec voulut la suivre, un énorme bras lui barra le passage. Son premier réflexe fut de lui mettre son poing en pleine face mais il se résonna à temps : il détestait quand Manticore reprenait le dessus sur sa personnalité. Max, s'apercevant que son compagnon ne la suivait pas, revint sur ses pas.

C'est mon garde du corps, minauda-t-elle. 

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle était venue frotter son corps contre le sien. Alec en resta terriblement secoué : pourquoi lui faisait-elle subir cela, les barrières que son cerveau avait érigées autour du sujet "Max" menaçaient de rompre à chaque instant.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin sur le seuil de la pièce principale, ils purent observer la décadence de la réception, c'était une véritable orgie.

Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous sommes venus, demanda Max dépitée. 100 000 dollars, répondit-il laconique. 

La toile ne devait être révélée que plus tard dans la soirée, elle dormait pour l'instant dans une autre pièce. Ils y entrèrent sans difficultés réelles. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, Max s'attaqua au système d'alarme pendant qu'Alec commençait à tailler le verre qui entourait le chef-d'œuvre. Alors qu'elle était totalement concentrée, un coup à la hauteur de son abdomen la fit sursauter :

Aïe ! Alec, écarte toi et ne t'avise pas de poser tes mains sur moi ! Non mais ça ne va pas… Je croyais que tu voyais la nuit… Je suis à plus d'un mètre de toi, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu te toucher ! 

La jeune femme se retourna et constata qu'en effet cela n'était pas possible. Elle était sur le point d'avoir oublié l'incident, lorsque quelques minutes plus tard elle sentit un nouveau coup. Elle s'arrêta stupéfaite : le coup ne venait pas de l'extérieur mais de l'intérieur…

**APPARTEMENT DE MAX**

Max entra précipitamment chez elle, tout en appelant sa colocataire à tue-tête. 

Je suis dans mon bain, mon chou, l'informa celle-ci. 

Elle avait remarqué le ton angoissé de son amie mais la vie de cette dernière était si compliquée qu'elle pensa que le nouveau problème attendrait bien qu'elle ait fini sa toilette. Max entra dans la pièce, livide :

Je suis enceinte, annonça-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Quoi ? Mais comment… ? Et de qui ? Je suis enceinte d'Alec. 

L'humour d'Original Cindy reprit le dessus :

Je te laisse une soirée seule avec lui… et tu reviens enceinte. Tu ne crois pas que tu t'affoles un peu vite ? Alors comme ça, vous êtes enfin passés à l'acte ? Bien sûr que non, s'indigna Max. Attends… Là, il faut que tu m'expliques : pas de péché de chair et tu prétends être enceinte… Moi non plus, je ne me l'explique pas. Je suis plus chaste qu'une nonne depuis environ un an, et pourtant je suis enceinte… Comment cela est-ce possible ? Comment peux-tu en être aussi sure… Tu as un retard de combien ? Cindy, je n'ai pas de règles… Cela ne collait pas vraiment avec l'image du super soldat d'après Manticore. Mais j'ai senti le bébé bouger… Tiens, regardes ! 

Max prit la main de son amie et la posa sur son ventre. Celle-ci sentit, émerveillée, les mouvements du futur bébé.

OK, s'il remue, c'est que tu es enceinte d'au moins quatre mois… Pourtant tu n'as pas pris un gramme ! Et pourquoi Alec ? Ben, je ne sais pas… Cela m'est venue naturellement, comme si cela ne pouvait être que lui. 

Elles passèrent la nuit à parler de ce futur enfant et à essayer de comprendre. Max était à la fois ravie et effrayée. Un bébé, une petite vie en elle, c'était merveilleux… Mais comment était-elle arrivée là et comment allait-elle s'y prendre pour l'annoncer à Logan… et à Alec ?

**HOPITAL**

Max avait décidé de rendre visite au docteur Carr, le seul médecin à connaître sa condition de transgénique. Celui-ci confirma le diagnostic : enceinte de quatre mois et demi. S'il n'avait pas d'explications à l'absence de symptômes et de prise de poids, il en possédait une pour l'origine de la grossesse :

Quatre mois… Cela correspond à peu près à la fin de ta captivité à Manticore, tu n'as pas pensé à l'insémination artificielle ? 

D'un seul coup, cela lui parût évident : elle avait refusé de coucher avec Alec alors ils avaient dû la droguer et se servir de leur banque de sperme. C'est pour cela qu'elle pouvait être sûre qu'Alec était le père, c'était lui qu'ils lui avaient toujours réservé.

**CRASH**

Alec venait d'entrer dans le café et il avait vu Max… Elle et Original Cindy jouaient les pom-pom girls tandis que Sketchy se déchaînait sur son vélo. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son corps, de son ventre dénudé et de son sourire.

Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? 

Alec sursauta et baissa les yeux, gêné d'avoir été surpris. Logan se tenait à ses côtés, les yeux fixés, lui aussi, sur la jeune fille. Il reprit son discours :

Je sais ce que c'est… On la voit et là… On n'arrive plus à l'oublier. Ne te fais pas d'illusion Alec, je suis fou d'elle et rien n'y changera jamais. 

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre, perdu dans ses pensées :

C'est même pour cela que je serais prêt à tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Et ce n'est plus de moi dont elle a besoin aujourd'hui… C'est toi, Alec, son futur, termina-t-il doucement. 

Logan descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient de leurs amis. Alec était abasourdi : venait-il de rêver ? Que signifiait la déclaration de Logan ? Il vit ce dernier s'approcher de Max et l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue. Alec eut un éclair de lucidité : Logan embrassait Max comme un frère embrasserait sa petite sœur…

**JAM PONY**

Il était midi et des cris résonnaient dans l'entrepôt des coursiers. Sketchy et Alec venaient de trouver un nouveau pari. Le premier avait parié que le second n'arriverait pas à soulever deux fois son propre poids pendant plus de dix minutes. Rapidement, une foule compacte s'était formée autour des deux hommes. Alec observait les haltères de cent soixante kilos déposées devant lui il affichait un sourire ravi, plein d'assurance. Ce sourire que Max avait tant de mal à supporter ! D'ailleurs où était-elle la femme de ses rêves ? Il savait que c'était parfaitement ridicule de vouloir l'impressionner de cette façon (sa force physique dépassait largement la sienne) mais il n'avait pas su résister. En plus, cela lui permettrait de défouler son trop plein d'agressivité. Il fallait reconnaître que Manticore avait au moins le mérite de leur préparer un entraînement qui les empêchait de réfléchir. Et ces temps-ci, il avait intérêt à se dépenser s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou… Il jeta un regard sur la foule et la vit : elle était venue… Elle était là debout, immobile, à l'observer une flamme au fond des yeux. Sans lâcher son regard, il enleva doucement, beaucoup trop doucement son tee-shirt. Il vit la surprise s'inscrire sur son visage…

Max se demandait pourquoi elle était là, ce n'était qu'un pari stupide et dépourvu d'intérêt… Oui, bien sûr mais c'était Alec ! Elle vit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un et fut surprise quand son regard se posa sur elle. Il ne quittait plus ses yeux et paraissait sûr de lui, beaucoup trop sûr de lui. Max n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, elle le vit enlever son haut : mais que faisait-il, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas ici…Malgré elle, ses yeux glissèrent sur son torse et ses muscles parfaits. Elle s'en était toujours doutée, il avait un corps superbe mais jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait jamais senti le désir monter dans ses reins à cette idée. Perturbée, elle se reconcentra sur son visage pour le voir afficher un sourire cynique qui semblait dire : cette fois, je t'ai eu, c'est moi qui aie gagné !

Alec fut soulagé quand elle se décida à abandonner son examen. L'envie qu'il lisait sur sa figure lui avait coupé les jambes… Et il avait quelques kilos à soulever ! A ce propos, son public commençait à s'impatienter et semblait trépigner. Il souleva les poids et continua à la fixer. Dix minutes, dix minutes à tenir, surtout ne pas baisser les yeux. Chaque seconde était un supplice supplémentaire. Il en était arrivé à oublier les kilos qu'il supportait, il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien sauf elle… 

La foule s'était tue et elle observait respectueuse le double combat d'Alec : le corps et l'esprit. Max et lui semblaient liés par un fil invisible. Original Cindy remarqua qu'ils n'avaient jamais paru aussi semblables, tendus par le désir. Soudain un cri de joie monta de la foule et déchira le silence, Alec avait dépassé les dix minutes. Le jeune homme se baissa pour reposer les haltères lorsqu'il vit Max s'approcher de lui, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres. Elle se rapprocha dangereusement, plaça l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Ton code-barre ! 

Son ton dur contrastait étrangement avec son sourire. Alec comprit enfin son manège : pour tout le monde, elle venait de le féliciter mais en vérité elle lui sauvait la vie, une fois de plus. Refroidi par son imprudence, il enfila rapidement son tee-shirt. Max détestait ces situations où il mettait en danger leur couverture et il le savait. Il voulut aller lui parler mais elle s'éloignait déjà, froide et distante. Il entendit pourtant nettement Original Cindy lui demander :

Alors, quand comptes-tu lui dire ? 

**APPARTEMENT DE MAX**

Alec se tenait devant la porte, hésitant. Original Cindy lui avait pourtant assuré que Max serait là ce soir… Et il devait s'excuser. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il poussa la porte du squat et entra. Il n'y avait personne. C'était idiot, que faisait-il là ? Après tout il n'avait pas commis d'infraction grave… Sous prétexte qu'elle les avait libérés, Max pensait pouvoir dicter leur conduite à quoi leur servaient leurs pouvoirs s'ils ne les utilisaient pas ? Tout en réfléchissant le jeune homme parcourait l'appartement, il finit par trouver Max endormie sur son lit. Cela lui parût bizarre, un X-5 ne dort pas, il n'en a pas besoin. Il allait repartir, afin de ne pas la déranger, quand elle fut prise de tremblements : Merde, elle faisait une crise…

Max, ouvre les yeux, cria-t-il en la secouant. Où as-tu du tryptophane ? … tiroir…, murmura-t-elle en indiquant vaguement un meuble. 

Alec se précipita, ne vit même pas les sous-vêtements entourant la boîte et força Max à avaler les gélules d'acides aminés. Le corps de la jeune fille sembla se calmer. Alec soupira de soulagement, peu de choses l'effrayaient mais les crises de son amie le perturbaient toujours. Ils en avaient tous mais seules celles de Max étaient si violentes. A croire que Manticore avait voulu introduire un système de destruction dans sa plus puissante machine de guerre. Max paraissait toujours fiévreuse et délirait dans son sommeil :

Non, ne me touchez pas ! … Zach, je t'en prie… White, NON ! Je n'y retournerais jamais… 

Alec sentit la colère et la honte monter en lui : bien sûr qu'il avait fait une connerie et une de taille. Les crises étaient toujours déclenchées par quelque chose : surmenage, blessure ou émotion intense. Max avait eu peur, terriblement peur pour lui, pour eux et pour sa liberté. Il ne fuyait que depuis quelques mois et il le supportait très mal, que pouvait-il savoir de ce qu'elle ressentait, elle qui était traquée depuis l'enfance et qui avait vu mourir les siens.

Alec étouffa un juron, un jour White et tous les autres paieraient pour ça. Il resta jusqu'à ce que Max se fut apaisé, s'excusa doucement et sortit à contrecœur.

**APPARTEMENT DE LOGAN **

Logan n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui venait d'entrer. Autant Max pouvait être discrète, autant lorsqu'elle arrivait chez lui, elle aurait pu passer pour un ouragan ! 

Salut beauté, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? 

Max eut un petit rire, Logan était étonnant. Il y avait de cela quelques semaines, ils avaient rompu officiellement et depuis il la taquinait en permanence. C'était pour elle qu'il avait pris les choses en main et elle l'en remerciait. Elle sentait au fond d'elle que la vie qu'il aurait pu lui offrir n'était pas celle qu'elle aurait voulue… Et maintenant il y avait ce bébé…

Logan, j'ai un problème. Je suis enceinte… d'Alec. 

Logan manqua de s'étouffer, il avait accepté qu'elle change de vie mais il ne pensait pas que cela se produirait si rapidement.

Quoi ! ! ! Tu as couché avec Alec, ce gamin stupide et immature… 

Max eut la décence de ne pas éclater de rire : Logan avait beau dire, il était jaloux. Et il n'hésitait pas à médire Alec avec qui il était pourtant devenu très ami.

Mais non idiot ! Tout tient en deux mots : insémination artificielle. Je suis enceinte de plus de quatre mois, Manticore a eu ce qu'il voulait. Et à mon avis, les sbires de White n'ont pas intérêt à apprendre l'existence de ce bébé… Il va encore falloir que tu fasses des miracles pour nous cacher. Oh ! Et il est au courant ? White ? Pour l'instant non, vois-tu, je ne lui ai pas envoyé de faire-part pour le prévenir ! Max… Je parlais d'Alec. 

La jeune fille baissa les yeux comme une enfant prise en faute. Logan soupira :

Je vois… Max, tu dois le lui dire. Cet enfant est autant le sien que le tien, même si c'est toi qui le porte… Tiens, à ce propos, comment ce fait-il que tu n'aies pas grossi ? 

Max retrouva le sourire et répondit malicieuse : 

Les miracles de la génétique, mon cher. Lydecker tenait à ce que nous restions présentables en toutes occasions ! 

**CRASH**

La chaleur était torride, à croire que la Terre cherchait, quelques jours par an, à se venger des affronts qu'elle subissait toute l'année. Ils étaient tous là, heureux simplement d'être ensemble. Max avait envie d'Alec et c'était flagrant.

Mon chou, il va falloir apprendre la discrétion, plaisanta Original Cindy. Ou toute la salle va bientôt connaître tes pulsions ! 

A vrai dire, il n'y avait que deux personnes qui paraissaient ne pas se rendre compte de la situation. Le premier, Alec, était omnibulé par le tout petit, trop petit, morceau de tissu qui recouvrait la poitrine de la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas possible, pensa-t-il, la chaleur accentue les choses, c'est horrible… Il se rapprocha néanmoins tel un prédateur cernant sa proie.

Tu crois que cette tenue est décente ? demanda-t-il. Le problème, ce ne sont pas les vêtements mais les gens… Un innocent ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce haut car il n'aurait que d'innocentes pensées… Sous-entendrais-tu que ce n'est pas mon cas ? Je ne parlais pas forcément de toi… Il fait chaud, tu devrais déboutonner un peu plus ta chemise… 

Ca y est, il s'était endormi et il se trouvait en plein fantasme ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. La voix de Sketchy, le deuxième à ne pas percevoir la tension, les ramena brutalement à la réalité.

Vous avez lu ce nouvel article sur les mutants. Il paraît qu'ils ont tué plusieurs enfants. Et certains d'entre eux ressemblent parfaitement à des humains… Peut-être que nous en connaissons, rajouta-t-il, cela fait froid dans le dos. Ce sont des "on dit", ta maman ne t'as pas appris à réfléchir tout seul, répliqua Original Cindy. 

Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Alec posa son verre et sortit rapidement de la boîte. Max hésitait quand Logan s'approcha :

Vas-y. Alec est plus sensible qu'il n'y paraît… Et n'oublies pas que tu as quelque chose à lui dire. 

**AIGUILLE SPATIALE**

Max était certaine de le trouver ici. A croire que la hauteur et la possibilité de se jeter dans le vide les attiraient. Le danger devient vite une seconde nature.

Je suis désolée Alec. Sketchy ne se rend pas compte… Arrête Max, s'énerva-t-il, arrête de te sentir responsable de moi. Je suis un grand garçon tu sais. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je sais… Mais moi si. 

Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Je suis désolée que le monde ne soit pas un conte de fées et qu'il ne soit guère plus attirant que Manticore… 

Alec lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder :

Tu as tort. Rien n'est pire que ce que nous avons vécu et tu nous as tous sauvé. 

Le silence s'installa entre eux mais Max le rompit de manière abrupte :

Je suis enceinte. 

Elle n'en avait pas dit plus volontairement, elle savait qu'il ne poserait pas de questions. Alec en resta bouche bée, de toutes manières il n'y avait rien à dire, les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Max se leva pour partir. Au moment de disparaître elle se retourna et ajouta :

Je suis enceinte de quatre mois et demi, il est trop tard pour avorter. 

Alec sembla reprendre vie, il bondit sur ses pieds :

Avorter, comment peux tu dire ça ! Toi qui n'as pas eu de famille, tu voudrais tuer ce bébé… 

Il savait que sa réaction était excessive mais la nouvelle le perturbait et il avait tendance à perdre son sang-froid. Puis soudainement, il se calma et prît pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Une lueur froide brilla dans ses prunelles.

Quatre mois… Comment est-ce possible ? Nous étions à Manticore à ce moment là et que je sache tu refusais tout contact... 

Max n'avait pas envie de se battre avec lui mais elle trouvait qu'il se rapprochait un peu trop. Le garçon qu'elle connaissait avait disparu pour laisser place au soldat surentraîné. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait : elle avait accordé à un autre ce qu'elle lui avait refusé. Prudente, elle se mit en position de combat.

Hé, on se calme Monsieur Muscle. L'insémination artificielle, tu connais ? 

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Et d'abord de quel droit réagissait-il ainsi ? Un doute s'insinua en lui.

L'insémination artificielle… Mais alors qui est le père ? On ne le saura jamais… 

Le ton de Max était trop bas, trop sombre. Elle lui cachait quelque chose et il était prêt à utiliser la force pour savoir quoi. Mais lorsqu'il leva la tête pour croiser son regard, elle avait disparu.

Max roulait à fond sur sa Ninja, elle s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité. Mais elle le connaissait et avait vu sa réaction, il prendrait ses responsabilités sans se poser de questions…

Le problème c'est qu'il n'y était pour rien, il n'avait rien demandé, rien voulu. Et elle n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer cela.

**APPARTEMENT DE LOGAN**

Logan, une fois de plus et cela malgré l'heure tardive, était en train de faire des recherches. Il tenait à vérifier que l'enfant de Max n'était mentionné nul part.

Que cherches-tu ? 

Logan sursauta, Alec se tenait derrière lui et était visiblement de mauvaise humeur. 

De quoi sauver le monde, comme d'habitude… 

Alec s'installa sur le canapé et resta un moment silencieux. Il ne pouvait même pas en parler avec Logan et pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu'un jour ou l'autre il soit mis au courant. Enervé il décida, de manière tout à fait arbitraire, que c'était le moment idéal :

Quand je suis parti du Crash, Max est venue me rejoindre. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte. 

Décidément, pensa Logan, Manticore ne leur avait pas appris le tact, à croire que cela ne faisait pas partie des qualités indispensables à un bon soldat !

Je sais. 

Ce fut au tour d'Alec de sursauter :

Ah…, répondit-il déçu. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le dernier à être mis au courant ? Alec, je peux comprendre que cela ne te remplisse pas de joie mais quand même… Il paraît normal qu'elle ait eu du mal à te l'annoncer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit-il distrait. 

Etrangement il lui fallut quelques instants pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas dans les paroles de son ami :

Logan, pourquoi Max aurait-elle du avoir des problèmes pour m'annoncer sa grossesse ? 

Le Veilleur leva la tête surpris et il vit dans les yeux du jeune homme qu'il ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de lui révéler ce qu'il savait.

Elle ne t'a pas dit que tu étais le père ? 

Alec ferma les yeux, déconcerté.

Elle a dit qu'avec l'insémination artificielle, on ne saurait jamais qui était le père… 

Logan ne put retenir un sourire : décidément Max était extraordinaire et elle avait le don pour compliquer les choses. Il décida qu'Alec avait le droit à la vérité : 

C'est aussi ce qu'elle m'a dit mais elle n'avait manifestement aucun doute à propos de ta paternité. 

C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour le perturber, Logan voyant qu'il ne paraissait pas en état de réagir, retourna à ses recherches. Environ une heure après, il l'entendit demander :

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Aller la voir pour lui dire que tu es ravi et que tu es fou d'elle me semble être un bon début ! 

Alec eut un rire sans joie :

C'est ça… Et dans une demi-heure, je suis de retour avec un bras cassé et quelques côtes en moins. 

Logan commençait à perdre patience :

Nous avons voulu attendre et vois où cela nous a menés. Max t'aime, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger ton cul de mon canapé ! 

Alec, en parfait soldat, ne posa pas de question et disparut.

**APPARTEMENT DE MAX**

Décidément personne ne lui répondait jamais. Une nouvelle fois, il poussa la porte et entra. Mais cette fois ci, il y avait quelqu'un : l'eau coulait dans la salle de bain. Que ce soit Max ou Original Cindy, il était fermement décidé à l'attendre.

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce les cheveux et le corps humides, seulement vêtue d'une serviette. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur de sa chambre. Elle était prête à se défendre lorsqu'elle se rendit qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien son agresseur. Celui ci affichait un sourire charmeur :

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que j'étais le père de ce bébé ? demanda-t-il doucement, tout en posant la main sur son ventre. Alec… OK, je vais m'expliquer… Tu veux bien me lâcher ? Certainement pas ! 

Max réprima un soupir et commença ses explications : la découverte affolée de sa grossesse, la visite à l'hôpital, la certitude que cela ne pouvait être que lui le père et la peur panique de lui dire. La réponse d'Alec fut surprenante :

Je croyais que la superbe machine à tuer ne connaissait pas la peur… Tu sais ce qui me dérange dans cette histoire…, c'est que je n'ai même pas eu le plaisir de te faire cet enfant de manière naturelle. 

Et sans plus attendre, il l'embrassa passionnément. Max répondit à son baiser de manière tout aussi fougueuse. Lorsque le jeune homme fit glisser la serviette de toilette qui cachait son corps, elle ne put résister à l'envie de poser ses mains sur lui et soupira de bien-être : il était l'homme qu'il lui fallait, un homme capable de prendre une décision et d'agir…

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux après une unique heure de sommeil, Max s'étira langoureusement tel un chat : elle s'était rarement sentie aussi bien. Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée, Alec avait disparu.

Le jeune homme marchait dans les rues de Seattle. Cela n'avait pas été aussi romantique que ce qu'avait imaginé Logan mais la soirée avait tout de même réservée son lot de surprise. Alors pourquoi était-il parti ? Faire l'amour avec Max avait été une révélation : jamais personne ne l'avait rendu aussi heureux, autant sur le plan physique que psychologique. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir connu des femmes ! Elle était la seule personne avec qui il voulait passer sa vie… Mais en la voyant endormie ce matin, si belle et si paisible, il avait eu peur. Peur de ce qu'une relation impliquait et des changements que sa vie allait subir. Décidément, remarqua-t-il, dans ce domaine Lydecker avait vraiment raté son coup…

**CRASH**

Il n'avait pas vu Max de la journée, ce qui signifiait qu'elle l'avait volontairement évité. Mais il savait que, ce soir, la rencontre serait inévitable. D'ailleurs à peine fut il arrivé qu'il ne vît plus qu'elle. Elle était habillée entièrement de cuir et jouer au billard en compagnie d'Original Cindy. Les deux jeunes femmes ne passaient pas inaperçues et tout en s'approchant, Alec ressentit un sentiment de fierté qu'il ignorait jusqu'à présent : cette femme était la sienne… ou presque !

Lorsqu'un type visiblement éméché passa un peu trop près d'elle, il eut du mal à se contenir. Mais lorsqu'il vit le regard que Max posa sur lui, il sut qu'il avait intérêt à agir s'il voulait éviter un massacre. En effet, elle paraissait passablement énervée et il savait quels ravages elle était capable de produire. Il décida donc de s'interposer :

Garde tes distances, OK ? Cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde… T'es qui toi ? Son mec ? C'est possible oui… 

Alec trouva que sur ce point, il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti. Et le gêneur visiblement impressionné par sa musculature avait filé. Mais Max ne paraissait pas vraiment ravie. Elle n'eut rien le temps de dire car Logan venait d'intervenir (Alec le remercia mentalement, ces temps ci, il le tirait de beaucoup de situations embarrassantes) :

Max, va donc prendre un verre avec Cindy. Alec et moi, nous allons prendre votre place. 

C'était plus un ordre qu'une suggestion et tout le monde s'exécuta. Logan prit connaissance des nouveaux faits et se répéta que la délicatesse n'était pas le point principal de l'éducation des soldats génétiquement modifiés. Après lui avoir laissé le temps de se calmer, il rejoignit Max et ne lui donna qu'un seul conseil :

Tout le monde a le droit a une deuxième chance…, même lui. 

Alec s'ennuyait profondément et ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour rattraper sa maladresse. Une jolie blonde attirait par son air boudeur, l'aborda aguichante. Mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par Max qui se colla outrageusement à lui.

Désolée, mais il est déjà réservé. 

Alec allait faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas un morceau de viande mais trouva plus sage de se taire !

Tu crois qu'il te suffit d'arriver pour qu'il soit à toi ? Il va falloir te battre… 

Max la regarda hautaine :

Laisse tomber. J'ai déjà donné : c'est sa fille que je porte. 

Alec ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés et murmura :

Une fille… 

Puis amoureusement il chuchota à l'oreille de Max :

Est-ce qu'elle sera aussi jolie que sa maman ? 

Max demanda presque à regret :

C'était merveilleux cette nuit, pourquoi es-tu parti ? 

Il attrapa son menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux :

Il n'y a pas que les transgéniques sans ADN inutile qui aient peur… 

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et leur baiser fut la promesse d'une nouvelle vie.

Original Cindy fit un grand sourire et déclara :

Et bien, il était temps ! 

Quant à Logan, il sentit son cœur se serrer et pensa que décidément, il était prêt à tout faire pour qu'elle sourie et qu'elle soit heureuse…

FIN


End file.
